Spyro: Untold Risings
by TheRainbowWargle
Summary: Two mysterious half dragons half Lifeling appear in Spyro's dreams, saying that they are coming to take Spyro's oncoming baby, who he didn't know he had, their reasons unknown. Their Untold Risings about to begin.
1. The Vision

Spyro fell into a sleep.  
It wasn't a sleep of dreams, instead it was more like a vision, in this state he looked around to find he was in a cave, it's damp walls and moldy smell proved that it was near the sea.  
Wait, you can't smell in dreams! Thought Spyro frantically, then he realized that he wasn't alone.  
He looked up, up above him were many light blue luminescent crystals, not only that there were these fleshish textured beings that clung to the roof, absorbing the crystals to leave a faint neon green texture instead of blue.  
The beings unnerved Spyro because they had no features, they were plain and had that pinkish flesh color, they were basically a base of a normal dragon, the only significant thing on them were their eyes, circular and white with no pupils. Just under and above the ghoulish eyes were scars that looked like lightning bolts that had a blood red color, they also had no claws, just blunt ends and all were identical.  
Where are their wings? He thought sadly.  
"The lifeless live in caves, they have no wings." Came a reply, the deep voice seemed to of read his mind.  
Spyro was startled by the voice and began to shiver.  
In front of him two dragons appeared, one female, the other male.  
They were half lifeless.  
The female's right side was normal, like a dragon, slim and cyan, she had one wing, only on her right side, she had neon green horns that bent downwards, her spine was made up of many glittering ice shards, her eye was yellow and had slit pupils, her tail was an ice shard, transparent with a blue tinge, the left side was that of a lifeless.  
"Welcome to our home, my name is Ren, as for you, you're Spyro, correct?"  
"Um, yeah." Came Spyros reply.  
"I'm Neo, Rens sister." Growled the dragon next to Ren, his left side was normal, he was a dark blue with a large, proud wing, he had the same eyes of Ren, the spikes down his spine were lightning bolts, he had another large bolt sticking out of his shoulder blade, the end of his muscular tail was also a lightning bolt.  
"Why am I here?"  
"Because," Came Ren's light reply, "We need you, or you kin at least."  
Spyro stepped back, confused by the mystical dragons.  
Kin? I have no kin! Thought Spyro, who regretted it remembering Neo read thoughts.  
"Has the female not told you?" Came the deep voice of Neo.  
Above the Lifeless began to stir, making muffled moans.  
"The female decided to keep it secret." Replied Ren.  
At this moment Spyro's head began to thump, he was shaking from uncontrollable fear.  
"W-What happens if I deny." He moaned  
There was a pause, even the Lifeless began to feeze.  
"This." They both replied, and suddenly merged and attacked, shadow pulsed around him so their features were unreadable.

Spyro woke up, still shaking.

Ren and Neo stood in the cave, unamused at his reaction.  
"Did you really believe he would accept our offer?" Growled Ren coldly.  
"You didn't have a better idea?" He replied.  
Ren sighed and shook her head sadly, "Where did the light go in us, Neo?"  
Neo snorted, amused at his sisters behaviour.  
"What is your plan now Neo?"  
"When the female sleeps, we shall try her."


	2. What?

Spyro was shaking, still fearful of the horrific vision dream.  
Cynder, I must find Cynder. He thought immediately.  
So he trotted out of the cave where he and the others were sleeping, the stalactites slowing dripped murky water from the low hung ceiling.  
Dawn was rising outside, the sun just waking up from it's trip around the planet.  
Just above flew the black dragoness that he had gone through so much with, her flight was normally smooth, but now it was jerky, as if a weight was on her back.  
"Cynder!" Called out Spyro.  
"We need to talk!"  
Cynder landed clumsily in front of the purple dragon.  
"What?" She snapped harshly, which was odd.  
Ignoring her tone he continued.  
"Cynder, I had a vision thing and it showed you having kin."  
Cynder merely glared at him.  
"Kin! Who's the fa-" She began angrily.  
"Cynder." Growled Spyro.  
Cynder continued to glare.  
"How might this of happened?" Asked Spyro casually.  
"Uh... it was at night… we found Cyril, Volteer, Sparx and Terrador… the celebration party possibly?"  
"I'd remember if I did it that night Cynder."  
"No you wouldn't, Volteer put something in the water- a fungus thing, we must have been drunk on that crap."  
"Damn you, Volteer." Came Spyro's harsh reply.  
Before Spyro could speak Cynder interrupted.  
"I'm gonna lie down, I'm sleepy."  
She slunk off, Spyro grunted in annoyance.

Cynder fell asleep.  
She was in the same cave as Spyro was, the lifelings bustled around on top of the roof in what seemed like anticipation.  
Distracted by the scary forms Cynder didn't notice two dragons standing in front of her, Neo and Ren.  
"I see you are interested of our brothers and sisters." Came Ren's icy voice.  
Cynder turned to see the two dragons, who scared her just as much.  
"I see you are the dragons Spyro met." Cynder replied.  
"Yes." Came Ren's cool reply.  
"Spyro was less… understanding with our needs." Came Neo's low toned voice.  
"Needs?"  
"Yes, you see we need a purple dragon like Spyro to make us whole again, but now we are lost unless we can get to your kin." Continued Neo.  
"It will be purple?"  
"Yes." Replied Ren smoothly.  
"What will you do to my child, and when will the egg be layed?"  
"We must extract the elements from your child for a short while so we can gather our power, the child will be born in 2 days time."  
"Two days!" Squeaked Cynder in shock


	3. Kala

Cynder woke  
Two days! She thought frantically, just then she noticed that her stomach was getting reasonably large.  
"Letting loose on the Frog Weed, I see." Sniggered a voice above her, who was only to be Sparx, Spyro's dear friend.  
"Wha-? Oh… hi Sparx."  
Sparx flew in front of Cynder's face, staring at her.  
"Came to tell you that the purple man wants to talk."  
"What about?" Asked Cynder, still concerned about Sparx's statement on her condition.  
Sparx shrugged, "Go see for yourself."  
So Cynder got up and trotted outside, where Spyro stood.  
"Spyro, I saw those dragons… Ren and Neo."  
Spyro came forward, "Oh? What happened?"  
"They told me about… it's coming in two days."  
Spyro's eyes lit up in an exited sort of wonder.  
"Come on," He said, "Lets tell the others."

***TWO DAYS LATER***

Cynder woke up, unable to move because of her stomach being way too big, soon the whole group of dragons (And the annoyed Sparx, who didn't approve of what Spyro did) and then she began to fell a gut churning pain, something that hurt so badly she screamed in pain, everyone cringed at how extremely loud it was, Cynder began to breath heavily, pumping in tons of air to ease the shocking pain, this what seemed like torture went on for at least half an hour until…  
It was a classic purple, but a distinctive black swirl was on it, the texture on it was as if it was painted on, all the dragon gathered around the gift, the guardians especially were awestruck, wondering how this was possible that another purple was born in so little a gap of Spyro, who after all was only around the age of 20.  
"Possibly a time vortex being zapped into the world when it sort of cracked open?" Guessed Cyril optimistically.  
Terrador grunted at the odd thought.  
Everyone gasped as a gap appeared, with the gap pushed out a little purple snout, whether it was male or female no one could yet tell.  
All the sudden the hatchling popped out, it's emerald eyes matched Cynder's and stared up at her quizzically.  
All the gunk and wet stuff was still on the baby, but it was a bright purple, shiny and soft in the welcome sun, it's tail was bladed like Cynders, it's underbelly was a light brown and it's crest matched Spyros.  
"It's a girl!" Cried Cynder joyfully, tears streamed down her eyes like a flooding river (Partly from the pain of birth though).  
Spyro too was like this, but suddenly he felt the urge to name her.  
"What should he name be?" He asked happily.  
"Sparxillian!" Cried out Sparx.  
Cynder stared at Sparx, smiling at him.  
"Kala, your name shall be Kala." She announced.

Ren paced up and down the cave frantically, the lifelings above squirmed, sensing the newborn dragoness.  
"Neo we must act now before the thing learns how to control the elements fully!" She hissed, usually she was the calm one, but now she was frightened, or was it truly anger?  
"Calm down sister, the hatchling was only just born, surely it couldn't already, besides all we have to do is snatch is so I-"  
"We!" She hissed.  
Neo rolled his eyes. "Listen, _we'll_ go get it, when the time comes, it's currently too young to undergo-"  
"How long!"  
"Two whole moon cycle at most."  
"Two! That was enough for Spyro!"  
"Shut up!" Barked Neo angrily.  
"Now listen sister…"


	4. Stolen

It had been two days since Kala was born, now Spyro had become increasingly attached to her, partly from the fear of Neo, Ren and the Lifelings.  
As he sat in the cave, guarding the precious hatchling like a dog to raw meat, flinching at every passing shadow of his friends.  
Then something happened that really scared him to wits end.  
A sudden flash of white light sent him to the cave, again.  
No! He thought angrily, the bitterness of Neo and Ren had made his decision final, not to help.  
"Your choice is final?" Growled Neo, eyeing the purple dragon.  
Spyro nodded.  
"Well that's too bad." Hissed Ren in a childish voice, his vision suddenly evaporated like smoke, dark, unsettling smoke.

_Lifelings are a peculiar race, if they even are a race, so with them follow many myths and legends of them being the forefathers of the first true dragons, but who said that myths might in fact be the truth? That these beings from the beginning of time itself may be truly a missing link?_  
The Lifeling slowly stalked up to Kala, who was sleeping in peace, now and again cringing, as if a dark menacing hand was to grab her.  
Spyro and the others were near the lake, arguing about what element she should first learn.  
"I think fire, since Ignitus is… you know..." Said a young voice.  
"No no no, electricity should be it, since it is so powerful and fast!" Cried another, who said the sentence so fast it seemed to blur together to create just one word.  
As the arguing went on the Lifeling got even closer to the hatchling, if it had a mouth it would have made an evil grin.  
_Lifelings are like newborn animals, blind, unable to even see what they truly are, they only care about their masters and are under their full control, doing anything without a question._  
The Lifeling picked up the dragon carefully, lifting it up with some strange telekinetic power, placed Kala on it's back and vanished in a puff of dark, menacing smoke.

Out of the corner of Spyro's eye he saw the puff of smoke rise almost sadly out of the cave, he and the others were still arguing about what Kala should learn first, and by what would be instinct to protect his daughter, but his idea of the danger that was threatening was completely wrong.  
"Fire!" He cried and began flying as fast as he can.  
_How?_ Thought Spyro desperately, the only possible answer was the fern that made up Kala's nest.  
As soon as they touched down on the glossy rock that was the entrance of the cave Spyro immediately noticed that there was indeed no fire, but also…  
"Kala's gone!" Cynder cried mournfully.

The Lifeling returned in the same dark smoke it departed with; to Ren's pleasure the hatchling was asleep.  
"Now," She whispered icily, a cold glint of menace and trickery passed through her eye as quickly as it had appeared ", now it really begins.


	5. Beginnings

Cynder was flying with Spyro high up in the clouds, where they could possibly locate the location that they knew their daughter was at.  
The Lifeless cave.

Ren sat the staring at the little dragon as it slept, she sniffed at it, wondering if what she was doing was right.  
"What are you thinking!" Cried Neo, who was plainly disgusted at his sister's thought.  
"Eve dropping in ones mind is just as bad, Neo." Hissed Ren icily.  
"The matter still stands, you're just a trouble for the plans."  
Ren hissed, she often was angered by her brother, but she would never attempt to do any harm.  
"Why do we fight, brother? After all we've been through? I'm the only family you have left, even the Lifeless know that."  
The dragons stood there, locked in each other cold, tortured gaze, silent in the cave with the ghoulish Lifeless walking about, still turning sky blue crystals to a luminescent, swampy green.  
Kala stirred in her sleep, as if sensing an incoming spirit coming to the cave.

Me and Neo were once normal dragons, about as normal as any usual dragon one might of found.  
It all started when Neo and I were young and decided to check out an eerie nearby forest, which we would often wait for something to rustle just outside it and pounce on it, just to find it was the wind messing with us.  
It was the largest forest we had ever seen, the matured oaks swayed in the breeze, making their emerald leaves dance like green cloaks.  
As we ventured in we stopped very often to goggle wide eyed at the strange inhabitants of the sacred place.  
Then it all went horribly wrong.  
"Hey Neo, check out this statue!" I called to him, who's attention was absorbed into a extremely large butterfly, it's was a bright pink and seemed to glow.  
The statue was old, it was of a dragon and it seemed to _stare_ at us.  
"Ren, look." Growled Neo, who's attention was diverted to a fearful creature, the first Lifeless we had ever seen.  
The Lifeless just stood there, staring, waiting for us to make a move.  
At that moment instinct took over and we bolted for home, we were unable to fly from the sheer adrenaline rush pumping in our veins.  
The Lifeless cocked it's head and followed, it ran fast and caught up to us in no time, then it pounced on Neo, managing to skim his left side, and in an magnificent display of lightning that shot out of the Lifeless' eyes Neo had become the form he was now.  
"Neo!" I cried in horror, I felt useless since if I touched that… that thing, I would be like Neo, trapped in a half body.  
Sadly I didn't see the one running silently towards my right.


End file.
